Hermiomus
by smfah twisters
Summary: A touching story about the lovechild of Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin: a deformed, hermaphroditic beast/superhero.


It was a cool night in Birmingham...England, and Hermiomus was roaming the streets looking for mayhem. There hadn't been a lot lately though due to the fact that most people had gotten state farm insurance The hero lifted it's head into the starry sky, allowing itself to rest. It had spent to much time fighting crime lately with all of its wizard an werewolf powers. It began to feel homesick while looking up at the vast sky. Its mother, the witch Hermione, and father, the werewolf Lupin, had long ago abandoned it. They were uncomfortable with its hermaphroditism. They just didn't with teary eyes Hermiomus continued through the dingy streets until it heard what sounded like a woman's scream. Hermiomus ran with all it's strength to a dark alley and saw a figure trying to scale a building, a woman lay at the culprits feet. Hermiomus flew through the air and grabbed the figure around the waist pulling them both off the wall and onto the alley floor. Hermiomus beat up the troubled youth before moving to check on the woman. The woman was on the ground at death's threshold. Her chest and hair were sticky with blood. She was shaking and struggling to breathe. Hermiomus took the woman in its arms. When it asked what happened, the woman seemed confused and struggled to speak. She would not be around much longer. Hermiomus knew what it had to do, but it didn't like it. It knew that werewolves were immortal in their wolfine state. It had seen it in Twilight, but with vampires. All it had to do was make her into a werefolf to keep her alive. it had to do was make her into a werefolf to keep her alive. Taking a deep breath Hermiomus lowered it's lips to the dying woman's neck and hesitantly bit her. Once it pulled away it held her for a few minutes before she came to.  
>"where am I?" she asked sounding dazed.<br>"an alley," hermiomous answered in its oddly deep yet majestic voice of a bi-gender angel choir. It noticed that the woman's medium brown hair was growing, along with the small prickles of hair on her arms and legs. It tried to ignore it, but the woman was alert although dazed.  
>"What's happening to me?" she asked, "I feel... Strange." She lifted her arm to her large, blue eyes, which were slowly morphing to a bright green shade. She nearly gasped when she saw the fur, Her head shooting up from the ground. It hurt her, and she winced and fell back to the ground, still concious, with Hermiomus' arms cradling her.<br>"shhh, it'll be okay," it cooed, "you'll need your rest."  
>"who are you " the woman breathed studying its majestic face.<br>"Hermiomus," it told her stroking her still bloody cheek.  
>"you're beautiful," she whispered, her eyes dropping.<br>"I'm a monster." it corrected her.  
>"you saved me," she said.<br>"I gave you a fate worse than hell, I shouldn't have."  
>"no," she said firmly sitting up and starring into Hermiomus' eyes. "you are a hero."<br>"what is your name?"  
>"I'm Penny," she told him. Hermiomous smiled, it's stomach twisting into knots. It shook itself, trying to regain control of its emotions.<br>"Nice to meet you," it whispered, managing to keep the tremor out of its soft voice. Sitting up a bit, it was able to professionally ask, "so, why was someone like... like you doing on this side of town?" Penny smiled. She hesitated, then glanced at the building to her left enclosing the alley.  
>"it's being knocked down. I wanted them to use it for the... for the homeless. If it wouldn't be too much trouble," she stretched to reach a few scattered papers on the floor, "would you lend a caring-" She stopped talking, startled. She could see her eyebrows. It was like they were closing in on her, over her eyes.<br>"W-what is going on?" she stammered quietly.  
>"you're morphing into a werewolf." it said keeping its voice calm.<br>"a what?" she screamed "calm down," it said.  
>"calm down? Calm down?" I'm an werewolf!" she screamed.<br>"you could be dead," it pointed out. She pushed him off and stood, only stumbling a little.  
>"you're a creep," she said running off.<br>"you're welcome," it called after her 


End file.
